Death, my best friend
by Keida
Summary: Leron has died, reason being he fell off a cliff. Then he meets Death also known as William, and Death's assistant, Tyzon. His new job in the world of the deceased, he decides, is interesting and fun.


Leron stared in shock at the bloody, mangled body that laid at the bottom of a large canyon. The problem was it was _his_ body. "What in the hell?" he asked in confusion, the fact that he had died had still not sunk in properly."This doesn't make any sense..."

He blinked his eyes, then screamed when he heard a deep, rupturing laughter. He turned to see an extremely scary sight, a being that stood about nine feet tall, with blue skin and black hair. A long, twisted horn protruded just a bit to the right of the middle of his forehead, his eyes were bloodshot, and he seemed to be clad in nothing but a tattered black robe. This was death's assistant, also known as Tyzon, and the being liked to play tricks on the newly deceased.

The being reached out a oversized (or at least oversized to Leron), gnarled hand to Leron, who flinched back in fear of being hit, but when he opened his eyes, the hand still remained where it was.

"Well? You gonna shake my hand or what?" The being sat there with a slight smirk on his face, showing teeth that shone a brilliant white in contrast with his blue skin.

"U-um...yeah, sure..." Leron hesitated, then stuck his hand out.

"Good! Now we're getting somewhere! I'm Death, at your service, and I'm here to tell you where your soul should be heading." The frightening being exclaimed, as he shook Leron's hand.

"Wait...you're Death?!" The deceased teen asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah, Death, the one who waits for old grannies to die on their bed, the one who plans car wrecks. Death." Tyzon lied. He, of course, liked to confuse the newly deceased by saying he was Death, until Death himself showed up. He watched as Leron's eyes turned to the top of the cliff before falling into a fit of laugher.

Leron glared at the supposed "Death". "What's so funny, huh!? I died! Do you know what this is going to do to my family? My friends?!"

The being wiped a hand over his eyes. "Hah...yeah, actually. But that's not what I'm laughing about. Do you even know how you died?" He drew increadibly close to Leron, causing the boy draw back and nod his head quickly.

"O-of course I do! I fell off of the cliff!" He jutted a finger at the top of the canyon.

Tyzon narrowed his red, blood shot eyes, then drew back. "You're only partly right. I'm laughing because your death was increadibly pathetic."

"Pathetic?! How? I fell off of a freakin cliff!!" Leron wove his semi-transluscent, ghost-like arms in the air.

"Haha, you're floating..." The being noted, poking Leron on the head with an oversized finger to keep him anchored to the ground."The reason it's so pathetic is because you tripped. On a pebble. You tripped on a _pebble_, for goodness sake's!!"

"A what?"

"A pebble." Tyzon said, smirking at the deceased teen; who, of course didn't believe him.

"Impossible. I may be pathetic, but not that pathetic."

"Oh, no, it is quite possible. You just must be more of a pathetic looser than you think." The being retorted, making Leron even angrier.

"Are you sure you're Death?" Leron crossed his arms after swatting Tyzon's oversized finger off of his head, not minding that he was floating some.

"Of cour-" Tyzon got cut off from finishing his sentence as a large black cloud appeared from seemingly out of nowhere, exploding with lighting and thunder.

"TYZON! Are you lying to the newly deceased and saying you're me again?" A loud voice exploded from the cloud, causing Leron to shiver a bit.

Tyzon sighed, taking a hand and tugging on his horn in annoyance. "Geesh...you gotta ruin all the fun for me and the newly deceased, don't you?" He shook his head and then opened his eyes, looking at Leron. "Fine. I'm just Death's right-hand man. My name is Tyzon. He..." the being pointed over at the cloud "...is Death. His name is Willi-"

"TYZON SHUT-UP!! Don't tell him my name!" The cloud began to dissipate, showing yet another frightening being. "Leron, don't listen to him."

Leron stared at the real Death. The being stood about a foot taller than Tyzon, with charcol black skin and long, tangled hair that was the color of a raven, two large, deep plum-colored horns that sat atop his head, and hands that held long claws. The raggedy black shirt he wore said "Hug me, I'm death!", and his pants were torn in various places. He leaned on a suspicious looking rifle. Yes, a rifle. Not a scyth. The gun's metal was black, but oddly didn't show any reflection of the surrounding area or people, and it had a dull sheen to it.

"Let's see. Leron Evert...Messy orange hair, dark blue shirt, blue jeans, normally has green eyes that change color with the seasons, freckles. Son of Mrs. and Mr. Evert. Brother to Nyle and goes to East Eagle Highschool. Schedualed to die on March 15, at 3:47 PM. Death by tripping. That sound about right?" Death looked up at the boy with a deep purple eye, one that wasn't hidden behind the being's mess of raven hair.

Leron stood, mouth agape, finally blinking his eyes and raising his eyebrows. He floated over to Death and looked at the clipboard, which seemed to be pulled out of nowhere. "You planned this? How I would die? When?"

"Well yes. Not fully though. Just that you would trip at 3:47 PM on March 15th."

"He said I tripped on a pebble!" Leron whined, shooting a finger at Tyzon, who merely shrugged.

"Actually, kid, that's quite possible. Sometimes I write how people will die, in detailed description, sometimes I don't. I didn't with you. I just put you as 'Death by tripping', and so you tripped. On a pebble. You tripped on a pebble..." Death stared into the sky for a second, then started laughing. "A pebble!? How pathetic is that?"

"I know! That's what I told him!" Tyzon added into the moment.

"HEY!! I'm still here!!" Leron yelled.

"Sorry, kid, sorry." Death looked at Leron, his expression not even telling that he had been laughing just a second before.

"Mmph..." Leron grunted, crossing his arms. He looked at the gun that Death was leaning on, then reached his hand to touch the barrel.

"AH!! NO!!" Death yelled, causing Leron to jump. The being lifted the gun over his head, glaring at Leron through harsh red eyes, causing the boy to shrink in fear. "No one may touch the death shot. Got it? NO ONE. It is used by me, and me alone. It is VERY dangerous, you got that in your brain, kid?"

Leron gulped, though he didn't need to seeing as he was dead, then nodded.

"So William, I mean...um Death." Tyzon hoped that neither Leron or Death had noticed his slip.

"Tyzon!!" Death turned to look at his assistant in annoyance.

"Pfft. Your name is William?" Leron asked, quickly recovering from Death's outburst.

William sighed. "Fine...yes, my name is William. I prefer Death though. It's more intimidating. But I guess since you know now, you can call me Will."

"Will? Alright. One question to ask, why am I still here? Aren't I supposed to be sent to heaven or hell...or somethin like that?"

"Oh right!!" William snapped his clawed fingers. "You're going to be my other assistant. You're going to run around with Tyzon, that fake 'death' over there, and you're going to learn what he does. You both will assist me with the deaths of people, got it? And Tyzon..."

"Yeah?" The being asked, rubbing his hand across his twisted horn.

"Don't go too overboard with the 'you being me' thing. Got it?"

"Mhm, yeah sure." Tyzon grinned, allowing his bright white teeth to contrast with his blue skin agian.

"Good. I'm going to plan the next batch of people to die. Start your work now, Tyzon." He snapped his fingers, and a black mist rose up around him. Leron watched as William and his rifle dissapeard all-together in the black mist, and when it cleared out, he was no where to be seen.

"Alright, maggot!" Tyzon teased Leron. "Let's get started. First thing to learn. Soul finding, binding, and sending."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, peeps! Sorry if this was a short first chapter. I hope you like it so far, because I do. I'm going to be working on this and Spirits at the same time, so don't worry if you think I'll stop that book, cause I'm not. I just need to copy and paste the last chapter and save it to my comp because my computer crashed and I had to re-write the hard-drive. I lost all my files.

Ja matta ne!  
Keida


End file.
